


Planning The McGarrett/Noshimuri Wedding:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e14 Na Keiki A Kalaihaohia (The Children of Kalaihaohia), Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Adam started planning their wedding, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Planning The McGarrett/Noshimuri Wedding:

*Summary: Steve & Adam started planning their wedding, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri was going through everything for the wedding, He was pleased with the results of the planning. The Former Yakuza Leader was happy with the new life that he is building with his fiancé, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

He got all the details set, He hopes that he can get the place that he wants, for the ceremony, & reception. The Day would be perfect, If he could get the place, & have it set up without worrying. He smiled, as he heard the front door open, & close.

 

Steve came up to him, & kissed him, The Ex-Business Executive said, “Give me another one”, The Former Seal smiled bigger, & kissed him again, “What’s up, Babe ?”, he asked, as his lover sat down next to him. The Five-O Commander has a surprise for him.

 

“Baby, I got the place, We are all set for the wedding”, he said with a smile, Adam kissed him passionately, as a response. “Thank you”, Adam said, & they made out for awhile. “We are really doing this, Our wedding is officially set up ?”, “Yep, This summer we will be married, & start our new lives together”, Steve reassured him. The Couple relaxed for the rest of the time.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
